


"Come With Me"

by thatdankhammondlover



Series: Richard Hammond Oneshots [1]
Category: James Bond - Fandom, Richard Hammond - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was a oneshot requested by kingsmanarethenewknights on Tumblr, where Richard is James Bond and OC is the Bond girl. Richard saves her but what will happen next?...





	

“I already told you” I said. “I don’t know where he is”

His hand whacked my face, upon impact I convulsed and my face felt as if I had been touched by a burning hot iron, but I ceased to show any emotion. He grabbed my chin and bought me closer to his face.

“I will ask you one more time, where is he?” His words spat venom upon my skin, and the beads of sweat on my forehead started to drip.

Before I could speak, the villain’s facial expression changed as he was grabbed and pulled backwards away from me. A man, dark, handsome, wearing a crisp clean suit, grabbed him again and turned him to face him. His fist clenched and battered his face in one swing, sending the villain crashing to the floor. His big, brown eyes found mine, and he approached me.

“Come with me” The man said as he untied me from the pole.

“But what about them?” I asked as I looked at the unconscious villains, laying lifeless, scattered all over the floor.

“Nothing matters as much to me than just getting you out of here” He said heroically.

I smiled and took his hand warmly into mine. I looked up into his handsome face and spoke.

“Then let’s go” I said. He smiled in return, and we ran.

Holding my hand firmly, we ran down the multiple corridors, turning left and right. We were all over the place, the complicated manoeuvres we had to take as an enemy popped out of nowhere, but he pulled out his pistol from his jacket pocket and defeated them in one shot, sending them frolicking to the floor. He was incredibly skilful, his tactics were clever, he was remarkable.

We made it out of the building, and we sprinted for his beautiful Aston Martin DB10, it’s curves and edges sparkled in the gleam of the light protruding from the building, but now was no time to appreciate the Aston’s looks, we had to make a quick getaway. We leaped into the car and the engine roared into life, he reversed and accelerated sharply, the engine moaning as he raced down the road. It was a thrill to be riding in a car so gorgeous, with a good-looking man next to me wrestling with the car around the corners it as if it were a lion. I didn’t even know his name.

“May I ask, who is the name of this terribly handsome man that has just potentially saved my life?” I asked him.

“The names Hammond, Richard Hammond” He arched his eyebrow in my direction.

“And what is the name of this wonderful, gorgeous lady sat next to me?”

“My name is Y/N”

“What a pretty name for such a pretty woman” He winked.

My cheeks grew warm, and my heart fluttered. I looked at him as he drove and admired him, his slim torso, the concentration on his face, the way he shoved his wonderfully warm brown hair out of his eyes so effortlessly, until I was interrupted by the whirr of a different engine behind us.

“That will be them” I said looking over my shoulder.

“How good are you at shooting?” He asked.

“Trust me on this one, I’m not bad” I said.

“There’s a pistol in the glovebox, do whatever you can, we’re nearly at the border” He explained as I grabbed the gun and loaded it with a loud click.

The window opened, I braced myself and pointed the gun towards the tyres. I shot and burst a front tire, but he was still in control. I aimed at the back tyre, and it shredded, leaving rubber shooting out the back of the car. He lost control and the car crashed into a ditch, leaving Richard to put his foot down on the open road towards the port.

“Wow, that was truly unexpected” He looked in his mirror at the wreckage behind, a stunned smile on his face, I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

 After a few more miles, we arrived at the port, the ferry was waiting and Richard drove onto it hurriedly. We swiftly got out the car and headed upstairs, hoping we had lost them and they wouldn’t follow us. The anticipation was heart racing, and we felt the ferry start to surge onwards. We sprinted to a window and looked around from where we had just come from. I heard my heart racing in my ears. There was no one. Me and Richard exchanged a relived look and I hugged him, holding him tight.

“Thank you Richard” I said.

“It’s a pleasure my darling” He replied, holding me tighter.

We parted and he flashed a charming smile at me, which made me shiver.

“Shall we go upstairs?” He offered his arm.

“Certainly” I smiled linking arms with him.

We went upstairs together, I presumed we were going to the bar for a drink but I was wrong, instead we entered his room. He invited me in and I made myself comfortable on the side of his bed, while he wondered round and sorted various things. He then took his jacket off, placing it on the side of the chair, then while undoing his tie he walked towards me and placed it to the side of me, he then started to undo his shirt buttons, and I rose from the bed, clasping his hands gently. I stopped him, and I replaced his hands, undoing his buttons for him, slowly and seductively without breaking eye contact. He gave me a precarious look, full of desire, clearly dumbfounded by the situation, but he enjoyed it. His eyes were full of lust, his pupils grew bigger as he looked deeply into my eyes as my fingers delicately made their way lower down his body. I undid the last button, and the shirt popped open, revealing some of his chest. I bit my lip as I looked him up and down, and suddenly he grabbed my hips and bought me closer to him.

“Now you don’t do that, that’s my job” He said low and seductively in my ear.

His lips grazed my cheek as they made their way to mine, and he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it lightly, I moaned quietly as he did. I let my cold hands touch his warm skin, and he shivered pleasantly, pressing himself against me harder as I was moving his shirt out of the way. I pulled it over his shoulders and it dropped to the floor, my hands continued to roam around his chest and torso. Richard then turned around and sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap, his hands grasped my hips and he pulled me down on top of him, sending my lips crashing down onto his. He is undeniably a good kisser, the way his lips caressed mine, how passionate and meaningful it was, how his tongue roams around my mouth, as if he was chasing for some sort of flavour lingering there. He pulled away and his hands danced across the rim of my jeans, slowly, he started to pull them down.

“Now for the best part…” He whispered in a low, husky voice.

I giggled and let him carry on…


End file.
